Hulk
The Hulk is the form taken by Bruce Banner when he is stressed, enraged or seriously injured. This is due to the exposure of gamma radiation during an experiment,attempting to find a way of making humans immune to gamma radiation. Bruce has flashes of when he was in his Hulk form. When Banner is upset, angered, injured or in danger, he transforms into one of the most powerful beings in the MCU,nearly 9 feet tall, green-skinned super powerful man-beast known as the Hulk. As the Hulk, Banner possesses an nearly unlimited degree of strength, speed, durability and regenerative capabilities that increases whenever he is even more anger, hence the old saying "the madder he gets, the stronger the Hulk becomes." Biography ''The Incredible Hulk: The Fury Files'' To be added ''The Incredible Hulk A series of flashback shots show the gamma radiation accident that transformed scientist Bruce Banner into the Hulk, and hospitalized his lover Betty Ross. Now a fugitive from the United States Army, and Betty's father, General Thaddeus Ross, Banner goes on the run for five years. He settles in Brazil, working in a soft drink bottling factory while attempting to find a cure for his condition with the help of an Internet friend, "Mr. Blue". He also studies martial arts and meditative breathing techniques with a Brazilian Jujitsu expert to help control his emotions, and has not suffered a transformation for five months. After Banner suffers a cut, and his blood drips into a soda bottle eventually drank by an ill-fated consumer in Milwaukee, Wisconsin, Ross discovers Banner's location, and sends a team to capture him, led by Russian-born British special operations expert Emil Blonsky. Following a ferocious battle in the soft drink bottling plant where he transforms into the Hulk, Banner escapes Blonsky, and ends up in Guatemala. He travels to the United States, where he sees that a now-recovered Betty is working at Culver University and is dating psychiatrist Leonard Samson. He also sees his old friend Stanley, a pizzeria owner, who gives him a job as a delivery boy. Banner uses this job to sneak past a security guard to continue his research. After Betty visits the pizzeria and sees Bruce, she later reunites with him. Blonsky reports to Ross that Banner evaded them in Brazil because of the appearance of a large green monster. Ross explains that the monster is Banner, and that he was created accidentally during an experiment in radiation-resistance that was inspired by World War II era military bio-force enhancement research (or "Super-Soldiers", as Blonsky puts it). Blonsky, seeking both revenge and power, volunteers as a test subject in order to capture Banner. He receives a small dose of the mothballed original Vita Ray serum, created by Dr. Reinstein for Weapon Plus. He leads an assault on Banner at Culver University, during which Betty is knocked unconscious. Despite Blonsky's increased strength, speed and agility, the Hulk crushes most of the bones in Blonsky's body. The Hulk saves Betty from an explosion and escapes with her to the Smoky Mountain National Forest. Banner and Betty then travel to Empire State University in New York City, where they meet "Mr. Blue", Samuel Sterns. Accompanying Sterns to his lab, Banner and Betty learn that Sterns has developed a possible antidote that may cure Banner's condition or merely reverse each individual transformation while an overdose could kill him. Despite the risks, Banner agrees to test Sterns' antidote and is restrained before being shocked into transforming with electricity before being reverted to normal with an injection of the serum. Exhilarated by the success of the antidote, Sterns reveals that he has synthesized Banner's blood sample into a large supply with the intention of using it to enhance the human condition to the next evolutionary level. Appalled by what Sterns had done and fearful of the Hulk's power falling into the wrong hands, Banner attempts to convince Sterns to destroy the blood supply but is shot by a tranquillizer from one of General Ross' snipers. As both Banner and Betty are taken into custody, Blonsky, whose super-soldier treatment has healed all his injuries but is desperate for more power, demands Sterns subject him to a dose of the Banner's gamma radiation treatment. Sterns warns that the combination of the Super Soldier formula and a gamma treatment would be an unpredictable combination that could turn him into an "abomination". Blonsky is less than concerned about this, and Sterns promptly administers the gamma charge. As Blonsky mutates into the monstrous Abomination, he knocks Sterns aside and an irradiated sample of Banner's blood-derivative drips into an open wound on Sterns's temple, causing his cranium to mutate and expand. In an attempt to draw the Hulk out, the Abomination goes on a rampage through Harlem and Banner, realizing that the Hulk is the only one who can stop the Abomination, convinces General Ross to release him. He jumps out of Ross' helicopter as it hovers over the city, hoping the fall will stimulate his adrenal glands into triggering a transformation. Banner's plan succeeds and after a brutal battle the Hulk manages to defeat the Abomination by strangling him with a huge chain, though he releases his grip after a plea from Betty. The Abomination collapses, and the Hulk flees the scene with the army in hot pursuit. Thirty-one days later, Banner is in Bella Coola, British Columbia. Instead of trying to suppress his transformations, he is attempting to initiate them in a controlled manner. As his eyes turn green, a grin appears on his face. Meanwhile, General Ross is drinking in a bar when he is approached by Tony Stark who reveals that a "team" is being put together. ''Iron Man 2 When Nick Fury debriefs Tony the screen on the right shows the report of the attack on Culver University which was in fact the Hulk. Thor Erik Selvig mentioned Banner as the pioneer in gamma radiation. Then S.H.I.E.L.D. came and he wasn't heard from since. The Avengers Banner is working as a doctor in India having not transformed for over a year. He is tricked into contact with Natasha Romanoff by a little girl and is brought into the Avengers Initiative. After meeting members of the team on the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, Banner and Tony Stark begin research on the recently captured Loki's spear. When the team begins to spark unnecessary arguments, the brainwashed Clint Barton leads a team into the ship and explodes one of the engines, causing Banner and Romanoff to fall into the weapons cache room. Injured from the fall, Banner transforms unwillingly despite Romanoff's efforts to calm him down and ends up falling off the Helicarrier after causing much destruction and even throwing down with Thor. He eventually transforms back to Banner to find himself having been watched falling by a security guard. The guard gives Banner new pants. Banner returns to fight in the war in New York and finally reveals his secret of keeping calm: he is always angry. Banner willingly transforms into the Hulk and takes out a Leviathan with one punch then aids the Avengers in the battle. He is given a simple order by Captain America: SMASH! After assisting and suckerpunching Thor, Hulk enters the Stark Tower and beats Loki into submission. The World Security Concil eventually send a missile to destroy Manhattan. Stark flies the missile through the Chitauri's portal, though his suit shuts down in the progress. Hulk catches the unconscious Stark and screams in his face, waking him up. After Loki is sent back to Asgard with Thor and the Tesseract, Banner and Stark drive away in one of Stark's sports cars while the others go their separate ways. The Avengers: Age of Ultron ''To be added Character traits The Hulk is constantly enraged and draws his strength from this rage. The angrier The Hulk is the more powerful he becomes. This aspect of his physiology grants him virtually limitless strength. If The Hulk calms down to a certain point, he reverts back to his human form. Affiliation: The Avengers Gender: Male Eyes: Green Hair: Brown Unusual Features: Green eyes and skin and gigantic bodily proportions Citizenship: American Marital Status: Single Occupation: Nuclear physicist Place of Birth: Dayton, Ohio Powers The film incarnation is not as powerful as his comic version, nonetheless, the Hulk is one of the most powerful beings on the planet. He is capable of matching the strength of beings like Thor and the Abomination. *'Superhuman Strength:' The Hulk´s primary power is his superhuman strength, enabling him to do feats like split a car in two with just two punches, he stopped a Humvee in its track and picked it up and slammed it into a tree several times, he also took the entire engine of the same Humvee and threw it into another Humvee, making it explode,he knocked Emil Blonsky more than 40 feet with just one kick, which fractured every bone in his body upon impact with a tree, even though the latter has been given great resistence, and throwing a forklift truck in the air very easily. He can throw normal humans around like ragdolls. He may not be as powerful as he is portrayed in the comics, but he is more powerful than anything within the MCU. He is also capable of leaping great distances. By clapping his hands he was able to make a shockwave that snuffed out a fire. His strength is only rivalled by Thor. In times of stress the Hulk's adrenaline level escalates, causing a corresponding escalation in strength. This is not accompanied by an additional gain in mass, but does appear to promote increased levels of energy efficiency. To date the Hulk has never apparently been provoked into demonstrating a maximum output of strength, hence his upper limit remains a mystery. This is also displayed when seeing Betty in danger in the damaged helicopter, he outmuscled the Abomination to free himself. By raising his fists and arms and striking the ground (accompany by one of his classic lines "Hulk Smash"), he can create tremors of incredible force that stun the Abomination. In his fight with Thor, he was able to hit him hard enough to make the thunder god bleed. He was the "ace in the hole" when the battle of New York happened, destroying scores of Chitauri troops, ships and Leviathans (taking one out with a single punch after immediate transformation). Most of all, he was able to beat Loki senseless in Stark Tower, essentially taking him out of the fight. **'Weaponization': The Hulk demonstrates the ability of using his strength to turning anything in the envirnoment around him into weapons or armor to use. During the battle at Culver University, he turn pieces of a Humvee into a shield to use when Blonsky attacked him with a grenade launcher, using one piece to protect him against the waves of the sonic cannons and using the same piece to destroy one of the Humvees carrying one of the sonic by throwing it and splitting in half and then talking the other piece to jump into the other Humvee and basically jump diving into it and using it to destroy an attacking Apace helicopter. Finally, during the battle with the Abomination, he split a cop car in half and use it as boxing gloves to beat into Blonsky and using a large chain that Blonsky was using to nearly choke him to death before being stopped by Betty. *'Superhuman Durability:' The Hulk has incredibly tough skin, allowing him to easily withstand bullets which doesn't even pierce his skin. He can even withstand weapons made from the Tesseract with little difficulty. Only beings with tremendous force or extremely powerful weapons can harm him. He was also capable of taking Thor's attacks with minimal damage, they only seemed to annoy him. Even a precise hit from Thor's hammer only dazed the Hulk. *'Superhuman Endurance:'Hulk's endurance is Substantially greater than that of a normal human.His endurance matched Thor's endurance. *'Superhuman Speed: '''The Hulk is capable of running faster than a human; he was able to keep up with Blonsky. When he transformed and went after Black Widow, he looks like a large blur but could notice him by the destruction he left through the Helicarrier going after her. *'Superhuman Leaps:'' Hulk has been shown to be able to make mile-sized leaps that can be incredibly precise in landing. *'Instantaneous Regeneration: The Hulk displays an incredibly fast rate of regeneration. This grants immunity to any illness and longevity (for Hulk, not Bruce). The Hulk heals rapidly from injuries at a much greater rate than a normal human. When he was bombarded with Chitauri weaponry, he was still alive with only a nosebleed but sometime later after he caught Stark out of the air, he is shown to be fully healed from it. *'Martial Artist:' The Hulk, while having no formal training, is a formidable hand to hand combatant simply due to his great physical attributes. He typically uses street fighting and brawling techniques that make full use of his strength. Relationships *Bruce Banner - Real Name *Betty Ross - Ally *General Ross - Enemy *Emil Blonsky/Abomination - Enemy *Samuel Sterns - Ally turned Enemy *Steve "Captain America" Rogers - Avengers teammate and team leader *Tony Stark/Iron Man - Avengers teammate *Thor Odinson - Avengers teammate *Natasha "Black Widow" Romanoff - Avengers teammate *Clint "Hawkeye" Barton - Avengers teammate *Nick Fury - Ally *Dr. Erik Selvig - Ally *Loki Laufeyson - Enemy *Chitauri - Enemies Appearances/Actors *Marvel Cinematic Universe (4 films) **''The Incredible Hulk'' (First appearance) - Edward Norton **''Iron Man 2'' (cameo, footage from The Incredible Hulk) **''The Avengers'' - Mark Ruffalo **''Avengers: Age of Ultron'' - Mark Ruffalo *Marvel Cinematic Universe (1 TV series) **''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' ***"Pilot" (Recycled Footage/Computer Monitor) ***"The Well" (Mentioned only) Behind the scenes *The alternate opening to The Incredible Hulk where Banner attempts to commit suicide is referenced in The Avengers; when Banner begins to describe his "secret" to the other Avengers on the Helicarrier, he says "I put a bullet in my mouth and the other guy spat it out." *In the 2008 film the character was played by Edward Norton; Lou Ferrigno, who played the Hulk with Bill Bixby, remarked Norton "has a similar physique, similar personality. Ed is a very fine actor and it adds tremendous credibility for him to be involved with the movie"Lou Ferrigno Says Hulk Cameo A 'Smash'. *According to Kurt Williams, the visual effects supervisor for the 2008 film, they decided it was important to make The Hulk a consistent size throughout the film. *In The Avengers, when Tony is viewing the the profiles of the other heroes, among them, a shot of Hulk lifting a humvee during the Culver University battle from The Incredible Hulk, the skin tone of the previous Hulk model was digitally altered to match the brighter hue of the newer Hulk model of the 2012 film. *For Hulk and The Incredible Hulk, the character is just a digital image, but for The Avengers, he is portrayed through performance motion-capture technology by Mark Ruffalo, who also portrays Bruce Banner. Gallery ''The Incredible Hulk'' Hulkmad.png incredible-hulk-movie-2008-photo-3-l.jpg|Hulk roars. 13HULK.XLARGE1.jpg|Hulk fends off attacks. 05135726_.jpg|Hulk unleashes on Ross' forces. hulkvblonsky.jpg hulk vs blonsky.jpg The-Incredible-Hulk-2008-Stills-the-incredible-hulk-1195283_1920_804.jpg|Hulk stares down Blonsky. hulk yer.jpg ss2.jpg|Hulk stares down Ross after Betty is caught in the crossfire. hulk in cave.jpg hulk angry.jpg hulk sad.jpg tumblr_md6qpeC8LG1qk6ramo1_500.jpg hulk fist.jpg hulk scream.jpg Hulk.jpg hulk fight.jpg Hulk3.jpg Abomination punched into the ground.jpg Hulk thumb.jpg Incredible-hulk-movie-hulk-abomination-clash-in-ny.jpg Hulk and abomination jumps toward chopper wallpaper.jpg Abomination vs Hulk.jpg Hulkgrr.png STOP.png Hulk defeats Abomination.jpg hulk and betty.jpg incrediblehulk2008.jpg|Wallpaper. TIH_Game_Wall.jpg|Promo Art hulkbuscopyul2.png|Promo Art theincrediblehulkxt9.jpg|Conept Art Render AaronSimsHulkAbominationFightConceptArt1024x768.jpg ''Fury's Big Week'' Tumblr m8i6ycriEg1qk6ramo3 1280.jpg Tumblr m8i6ycriEg1qk6ramo4 1280.jpg Tumblr m8i6ycriEg1qk6ramo5 1280.jpg ''The Avengers'' znude.jpg|Banner transforming into the Hulk. dgfijjgkbjd.jpg|The Hulk transformed. Hulk-avengers trailer.png|The Hulk roaring. Avengers The Hulk wide.jpg avengers-super-bowl114.jpg The-Avengers-Hulk-Black-Widow.jpg|Hulk chasing Black Widow. Hulk1.png Hulk2.png Hulk3.png gfdhjdjttdrurru.jpg Hulk4.png Hulk5.png hulk6.png hulk7.png hulk8.png hulk9.png grfedgdg.jpg trewdydw.jpg A Hulk.jpg|Hulk attacking a jet. hulk16.png|Hulk punching a Leviathan. Hulk Avengers.jpg tumblr_m083gjZbrf1rn96gy.png avenge this.jpg The Avengers NY.png|The Avengers Hulkavengers.png HawkEyeHulk-Avengers.png|Hawkeye and The Hulk. Hawkeye, Iron Man and Hulk.png hukgukmg.png dtfhaqwa.jpg|Hulk smiling. wq3ve.jpg|Hulk smashing an alien. hdfhhfhfsh.jpg|Hulk attacks. FSGJDSKA.jpg|Hulk jumping off a building. Hulk jump avengers.jpg|Hulk jumping. ahyesujmds.jpg|Hulk jumping from a building. hulk17.png hulk18.png hulk19.png hulk and thorbetta.png punch.png|Hulk punches Thor. terdftyw.jpg hulk10.png hulk11.png hulk12.png hulk13.png hulk14.png hulk15.png|"Puny God." 46867421335329877433311.jpg Hulk catches Iron Man.jpg|Hulk catches Iron Man. tumblr_m060hpiwUh1qa1vu6.jpg|Hulk saving Iron Man. hulk and the guys.png hulkroar.png yayyy, we won.png Avengerstriumphant.jpg Hulk_MR.gif Collantotte-heroes-Hulk.png|Promotional Image. TheAvengers_Hulk2.jpg|Promotional image. TheAvengers_Hulk1.jpg|Promotional Image. Bruce_TheAvengers.jpg.png|Promotional Image. Standee_Hulk.jpg|Promotional poster. Hulk promo poster.jpg|Promotional poster. Avengers Hulk hawkeye.jpg|Promotional poster. Hulk and Iron Man - Avenger.jpg|Hulk and Iron Man. Hulkbuildingpromo.jpg|Promotional banner Avengers_Japanese-Hulk.jpg|Promotional International Poster. Hulkart.jpg|Promotional artwork. SJPA_Hulk_4.png|Promo art. 943062210.jpg|Promo art. SJPA_Hulk_3.png|Promo art. SJPA_Hulk_5.png|Promo art. Hulk_sdcc.jpg|Promo Art. promo3.PNG|Promo Art. promo1.PNG|Promo Art. promo2.PNG|Promo Art. 0610a_hulk.jpg|Concept Art Render. hulkconcept.jpg|Concept Art Render. Avenger Hulk.jpg|Wallpaper. Hulk-the-avengers-wallpaper.jpg|Wallpaper. avengers_background_4.jpg|Hulk Green Goliath.jpg Avengerssolopromo Hulk.png|Promotional Russian Poster featuring Hulk. Ew Avengers HulkHawk.jpg|Ew's cover art with Hulk & Hawkeye. cover67.jpg|Post magazine cover. References See Also *The Hulk (Lee series) *The Hulk (1977 Johnson series) Category:The Incredible Hulk characters Category:The Avengers characters Category:Heroes Category:Secret identity Category:Characters with Super Strength Category:Superhumans Category:Characters affected by Gamma Radiation Category:Avengers members